unknown title plez help '
by Taka-05
Summary: Ash, May, Max, and the Brock meet some new 'friends'. Tsuki, Sora Lt. Serge's sister, and Taka the older sister of Flannery. Despite Taka's behavior there are no suspicons on her... but she has a secret. wanna find out what it is? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon

* * *

Ash, May, Max and Brock were walking down a road to the next town. They've been walking awhile. 

"Sis... when are we going to get there?" asked Max.

"Soon Max," replied May.

But then a Hound doom rushed past them growling and barking as it ran. Ash fell over as it ran past.

"Someone's in a rush!" May called after it.

But then they heard hoof beats from behind them. May and Max turned just in time to get knocked over by a rapidash with a rider. Both fell to the ground with an 'oof'.

"If you ask me there was something funny about that rapidash," said Brock.

"What do you mean Brock?" asked Ash as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Didn't you see? It was black," replied Brock.

Before Ash could answer a arcanine road by with a rider and knocked him down again.

"Tsuki-chan!" they heard a cry from behind them.

The arcanine stopped.

"What now Sora! Can't you see Taka is now way ahead?" said a girl from on the arcanine.

The girl had blue hair, ocean blue eyes, was wearing all blue, and she had a treeko on her head.

"Treeko!" exclaimed the treeko.

Then a girl on another arcanine road up near Ash. She had semi long blonde hair with purple streaks, green eyes, and was wearing a pinkie colored shirt and blue jeans. She jumped off the arcanine and helped Ash up.

"Tsuki! You hit him! Can't you apologize?" the blonde growled.

"Well gomen Sora! We have to keep up with Taka! She'll ditch us if we don't!" said the blue haired girl as she jumped off the other arcanine.

"Treeko!" agreed the treeko.

"So! You can stop for a second to apologize!"

Tsuki and her treeko rolled their eyes. Just then they heard a howl and the hound doom was running towards them followed by the black rapidash. It neighed and stopped.

"Would you guys hurry up!" said a female voice from the rapidash.

A girl with black hair, violet eyes, wearing a black shirt with red trim and black jeans. She had a scowl on her face.

"Gomen! Sora stopped because she wanted me to apologize to this twerp for hitting him with arcanine!" replied Tsuki.

"Oi!" exclaimed Ash.

"Calm down Ash," said May.

"H... hey! You girls are really pretty," Brock grabbed Taka's hands, "Would you wanna go out with a handsome guy like me?"

Taka stared at him. She released one of her hands and slapped him over the head causing him to topple over.

"Nice Taka," said Sora as she sweat dropped.

"Ano... Taka? Why is your rapidash black?" May looked up at the black rapidash.

She realized it had flaring red eyes also.

"Because of these," Taka held four black and red pokeballs between her fingers, "Any pokemon i catch with these instantly turn into a partial dark pokemon... why you jealous?" she grumbled.

"I... iie," replied May.

"Who are you girls anyway?" asked Max.

"Taka Tsume, sister of Flannery... we have different fathers," Taka said, "Curse her for gettin' the gym!"

"Sora Sennya, younger sister of Serge."

"Tsuki Yuri... no siblings," said Tsuki with a laugh.

"Lucky bitch," growled Taka.

"Now who are you guys?" asked Sora, "and girl?"

"I'm May and this is my brother Max," said May.

"Hi," said Max.

"I'm Brock."

"And I'm Ash Ketchum."

"I heard of you," yawned Taka, "I hear from my sources you're a wimpy battler."

"Oi! I'm not wimpy!" exclaimed Ash.

"Prove it!"

"Fine! Let's battle!"

"Might as well," Taka took out one of her pokeball's, "Go growlithe!"

A black snarling growlithe came out.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu came from behind Ash.

"Pika!"

"Growlithe bite!"

The growlithe bite pikachu on the tail and tossed it aside.

"Pikachu quick attack!"

Pikachu ran at growlithe quickly and hit it. Growlithe flipped back and continued attacking along with getting hit by pikachu at the same time. Finally growlithe began to wear down. Pikachu panted but he was still strong.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Pika! CHU!" pikachu used the attack and growlithe finally fainted.

"Ha! I won that round," said Ash proudly.

"Hai... that round... hound doom! THIS is the last round," said Taka.

The hound doom snarled and ran forward to face pikachu.

"Pikachu? Are you strong enough to battle again?"

Pikachu nodded. Hound doom snarled.

"Ok! Pikachu get'm!"

"Hound doom!"

Hound doom blew out a flame thrower. The weird thing was, that the flame was black. Pikachu squealed when it got hit and flew back. It got up and ran at hound doom. Hound doom gave it a head butt causing it to fly back again. This time when pikachu tried to get up it collapsed.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash.

"That was your punishment for hurting my growlithe," said Taka, "waste of my time though... I'm leaving," she turned back to her rapidash and was about to get on.

"Wait Taka!" said a voice from the communicator she had in her ear said, "stay with them... tell us their weaknesses and we'll attack."

Taka growled and stopped.

"Well I might as well stay with you guys since I have nothing planned," she took out a pokeball, "rapidash return!"

The rapidash disappeared and she put the ball away.

"So where we heading?"

xXx where the voice on the communicator came from xXx

"Sir was it wise to send Taka to do this? What if they figure out who she is?"

"It was wise... she won't get caught," said the man that was called sir, "that pikachu was strong enough to beat Taka's growlithe and usually no one gets past it to even face her other pokemon... they must be good... along with their pokemon."

* * *

Well? how was it? lol ill leave it up to u readers to decide 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 2

Taka followed slightly behind the group, Houndoom at her side. Sora chattered endlessly to Ash, May, Brock, and Max. They listened and answered her questions. Tsuki and her Treeko glared Sora, for she was getting annoying.

"So... you really beat my brother before?" asked Sora to Ash.

"Hai, but you weren't there... where were you?" asked Ash.

Sora smiled.

"That's when me and Tsuki started our journey," she said, "and besides I was too weak to help out with the gym."

"You were to weak to beat a little child," said Tsuki with a snicker.

"Urasai!" exclaimed Sora.

"It's true!" Tsuki snapped back.

"Instead of fighting how bout you tell me how you met Taka?" asked Ash as he sweat dropped.

Taka had stopped and was looking out into the valley until she heard her name. She turned her head.

"We met her in her hometown when we went to face Flannery," replied Sora, "in Lavaridge."

"We seen her and thought she was Flannery," Tsuki laughed.

"I think the only way she looks like Flannery is her face... except for the annoyed expression she has all the time," said Brock as he studied Taka, " and she has a different eye color and i think she's about an inch taller and..." he was about to continue when Taka hit him over the head.

"You wanna see how they thought I was my sister?" she held her hair in the ponytail like Flannery's, "there now stop talking about her!"

Everyone except Sora and Tsuki gapped at her. She looked almost exactly like Flannery. Except for the things Brock mentioned.

"Oh yeah! I forgot she hated people comparing her to her sister!" pointed out Tsuki.

Sora stared at her and sweat dropped. Taka dropped her hair and turned away again.

"You guys go on I'll catch up," she grumbled.

Everyone turned and continued walking.

"Why does she get so mad?" asked Max.

"She trained to own the gym but her grandfather said she was to strong giving the trainers no chance so he chose Flannery," whispered Sora.

"Oh."

Taka growled and glared out at the valley again. Then she heard a rustle of static in her ear.

"Taka... any progress?" asked the voice.

"Iie sir, I would really rather be out capturing the rare and legendary pokemon," said Taka.

"You may do that during the night though, during the day take note of their pokemon," the static faded.

Taka took off to follow them again. She tagged along behind still and put on sunglasses. Through them she saw biographies about each member and their pokemon. Taka kept these glasses on. They met a trainer along the way.

"I challenge you to a battle!" the kid yelled pointing at Ash.

"All right! It was getting boring!" he took out a pokeball and the battle began.

Taka's glasses watched Ash's pokemon as they battled and checked how strong they and their attacks were. Then his charizard came out. Taka watched as it battled and took off the glasses. Ash won. They continued walking again with Ash in a happier mood.

"I'm glad charizard decided to come back for awhile," he said as he looked as charizard's pokeball.

"It's pathetic," they heard Taka say, "mine's a hell of a lot better."

"Nani?" exclaimed Ash.

"It is to look at it," she held out on of her pokeballs and a charizard came out.

It stood tall. It was black with jagged red strips on it. It snarled viciously. Ash stared up at it. He released his charizard and the two growled at eachother. Taka's used a slash attack on Ash's but it moved just in time. They flew into the sky snarling at eachother. Taka smirked and watched as her's put his in a head lock not letting it have a chance. Ash's let out a roar and bit into the others arm. They continued to fight until Taka's charizard's eyes turned a flaring red and it slashed at Ash's again and punched it and continued until it dug into the ground. It let out a groan and tried to get up. It collapsed and fainted.

"Well that was to easy... I told you mine was better but no one listens to me," Taka returned her charizard and continued walking.

Ash returned his and began walking without a word.

xXx else where xXx

"I told you his pokemon were strong," said the voice again as they watched Taka walk off.

"I'm sorry sir," said a young man.

"His charizard didn't want to give up and it fought... usually her charizard doesn't need to get mad to defeat something," 'sir' got off his chair and walked out of the room leaving the man standing alone staring into the screen.


End file.
